Vanishing Point
by Aurora18021
Summary: When Mal receives word of a job on Greenleaf it seems too good to be true—and it is. Suddenly, everything spins out of control when River and Simon are captured and sent back to Osiris. How will the crew of Serenity rescue them? And at what cost?
1. Prologue: Birthday

(A/N: I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed Abandoned. Your comments were all extremely valuable and I wish I'd had the time to respond to them all. Thanks again!)

**Vanishing Point**

Prologue: Birthday

"…Happy birthday dear River. Happy birthday to you!"

The cacophony of voices, strangely endearing, came to an end as Kaylee and Simon set a lopsided birthday cake in front of River with candles lit in the design of the number 18.

Smiling happily, River poked the cake. "Mint chocolate flavor substitute for tastebuds!"

"Well don't go pokin' it," Jayne grumbled, licking his lips. "Blow out the gorram candles."

River shot the mercenary a look. "Have to make a wish, an Earth-That-Was ritual."

Jayne leaned back in his seat arms crossed with a scowl. Mal hit his shoulder, shooting him a 'shut up' glare.

Closing her eyes, River took a moment to think, her eyes scrunched in concentration. Then she opened her eyes and with another beaming smile, blew out the candles all at once.

Everyone clapped as Simon went to turn on the lights again. Quickly Kaylee moved to cut the cake into pieces and placed them on plates.

"What'd ya wish for, Albatross?" Mal asked, reaching out for a plate.

River giggled. "Secret. Can't break tradition, Captain." She took a forkful of cake, nibbling on the end.

"I know it ain't like a real one," Kaylee said apologetically. "But'll do till we get to Beaumonde." She took a plate for herself and sat down next to Simon.

"Speakin' of gettin' to Beaumonde," Mal began, "Wash, has our buyer waved us yet?"

Wash swallowed and answered, "Yeah, just said to meet 'im at dock 'round midnight there."

"An' we'll be there tomorrow?" Mal confirmed, forking another piece of cake.

"At 20:00, sir," Zoe answered, tasting the cake. "Not bad, Kaylee."

The mechanic grinned, taking a bite of her own. "Figured since the last cake I made got blown up an' all…" she swallowed her bite. "Mmm…minty!"

"Taste like chocolate an' toothpaste," Jayne commented, gobbling his piece.

"You're eating it," River said pointedly, her head tilted.

"Don't mean nothin'. I just like want cake," Jayne retorted, aiming his fork at her. "An' stop readin' inta everythin' I'm sayin'."

"Hush up, Jayne," Zoe told him, "It's her birthday. She gets to say what she likes."

"Oh! It's time for River ta open her presents!" Kaylee chirped, nudging her boyfriend's shoulder. She and Simon disappeared behind the doorway only to return a moment later with a few small boxes.

Kaylee set them down in front of River, moving to sit back in her seat. For a second, a strange look glossed over her face, and her hand ran over her belly. "'scuse me," Kaylee mumbled quickly. "Go ahead, Riv, ya can start without me."

Simon stood up. "Kaylee…?"

"I'm fine," Kaylee waved him off weakly. "Be back in a sec."

Everyone, save for Jayne who was finishing his second piece of cake, watched her go with concerned expressions.

"She alright?" Mal asked, his chin jerking in the mechanic's direction.

"She's fine," Simon replied slowly, still staring at the now-empty doorway. "I think."

"Think she's got a stomach bug," Zoe added, "I've seen her lookin' kinda queasy."

"Well," Wash rubbed his hands together. "Guess River should get started on those gifts. They're not gonna open themselves, you know."

"Illogical," River agreed, holding up a wrapped box, eyeing with curiosity. She tilted it, inspecting the tiniest details. "Don't have hands."

"So use yers," Jayne said through a mouthful of cake.

"_Wei_! I don't see ya handin' Albatross anythin' for her birthday," Mal warned him. "Go on lil' one, start opening."

River slowly peeled back the paper of the first one and popped open the box. Inside was a necklace, nothing fancy like the ones from her earlier birthdays, but pretty in simple way. It was a delicate chain with a smallish pink stone in the shape of heart hanging from it.

"That's from me and Kaylee," Simon told his sister. "We thought you might like it."

"She does," River smiled, holding it up in the light. The stone sparkled briefly. "Bought it from a little girl. She had green eyes, like a sleeping forest."

Simon laughed a little. "Uh, yes, a girl was selling them at our last stop. Here, I'll help you put it on."

River twisted in her seat as Simon slipped it around her neck, fumbling with the clasp for a moment before it rested on her sternum.

Reach forward, River grabbed the next one. "From Captain," she announced.

"I could've gotten that from the wrapping." Wash sniggered at the messy paper.

Mal frowned. "I worked hard on that, took all day!"

River tugged at the string a little, and the paper slipped off easily. The table erupted in muffled laughter.

"Right," Mal admitted. "Mighta been a little lax on the wrappin'."

"Doesn't matter," River said with wide eyes. "Heart of objects is imperative. What makes us whole." The paper revealed a worn book, the title near faded.

"What is it?" Simon leaned forward to scrutinize the book.

"Coleridge," River answered, "'The Rime of the Ancient Mariner'"

"Ya goin' crazy 'gain, Moonbrain?" Jayne demanded, sitting up straight.

"No, you _ben da xiang_," Simon retorted, "It's a poem."

"It's got that poem innit," Mal explained, "among others. Thought ya could use a book to read."

"Yes, thank you," River acknowledged, moving the book gently off to the side.

"Open this one," Wash said eagerly, pushing a box closer.

She moved to take it when Kaylee bounded back in the room, her face a little pale, but otherwise smiling. "Hey," she slid into her seat. "What'd I miss?"

"Not mine," River blurted, looking around a little anxiously.

The crew gave her worriedly looks, before Simon cleared his throat. "Right…_mei-mei_, why don't you continue opening your presents?"

"You don't know," River murmured, looking a little puzzled. She slid her gaze to the package in her hand. "Resume the ceremonial opening of gifts."

Her hands skimmed over the smooth paper, nimble fingers undoing the bow. Inside was a narrow box with a top that slid open to reveal colored pencils. Smiling ruefully, River held one up. "Mauve. Aniline dye induced scientific innovation forgotten in these spatial parameters."

"Yes!" Wash declared. "If only I knew what that means." He glanced at his wife. "Do we know what that means?"

"No," Jayne grumbled. Frankly, once the cake was gone, he was pretty much done with the birthday deal.

River placed the pencil back in the box. "Thank you for the gifts for my annual commemoration of birth."

Finally, Jayne stood up, a little agitated. "There more cake or what?"

* * *

Flicking the screen on, Mal smiled a little. "Hey."

"Hello, Mal," Inara replied, returning the smile. "How are you?"

"Good," the Captain replied, nodding. "River just finished openin' all her presents."

"Oh! Did she like the book?" Inara asked inquisitively.

"Yeah," Mal answered, "Well, I guess. Hard ta tell with that girl sometimes."

"I'm sure she did," Inara said. "I have a gift for her too. I suppose I'll have to wait until you arrive to Persephone next week."

"Yeah," Mal replied, then got straight to the point. "What'd they say?"

Inara let her smile widen. "They agreed to my proposal. My sabbatical officially starts when I return to _Serenity_."

Mal rubbed his cheek as a genuine grin appeared. "Good. Any plans yet?"

"I might have a few," Inara responded teasingly.

"Yeah?" Mal's interest perked up. "Like what?"

Laughing, Inara's smile turned impish. "I guess you will have to wait and see."

* * *

"Improper."

Jayne's eyes narrowed as a pair of graceful pale legs slid into view followed by River in a shapeless dress. Her hair was brushed, but still covering her face.

"What's that now?" He watched her edgily.

"Forget the girl's day," River shook her head. "Stay for tea and cake and don't bestow a gift."

Jayne scoffed, pulling one of his smaller guns apart. "I ain't one for birthdays. 'Specially not yers."

River glided over, letting her fingers drift on the table. "Maybe Jayne should remedy the predicament."

Sniggering, Jayne worked on cleaning the pieces. "Ya want me to give ya a gift?" He shook his head. "Hell no. Even if I wanted ta, I ain't got nothin' to give."

"River paused, and then asked, "Would you like a cookie?"

Jayne blinked, trying to follow her line of thought. "Wha?"

"A cookie," River repeated, slower. "An edible incentive results in a 17 increase in possibility of accepting my proposal."

"Gorrammit girl, I don't know what yer sayin'!" Jayne snapped, viciously attacking his gun piece with a rag.

Sighing, River sat down, making sure their eyes met. "A kiss."

Leaning back in his chair, Jayne laughed loudly. "Clearly I'm goin' deaf 'cause I think I just heard ya say 'kiss'."

Frowning, the slender brunette rested her chin on her folded hands. "No hearing impairment. A kiss."

"No gorram way."

River glanced around, taken back at his adamant refusal. "Perhaps you mean eventually?"

"No!" Jayne looked horrified. "_Aiya!_ This is crazy, even fer you."

"My conclusion is infallible," River said confidently. "A reciprocally beneficial contract: You lack a gift to give me, and I lack a proper first kiss." Her brow puckered. "Sensibly, osculation must be conducted through traditional courting rituals; however, omissions can be made."

"I—what—no!" Jayne sputtered.

"Why?"

"'cause I don't kiss crazy girls, even if it's their birthday," Jayne shot back, dismantling his gun furiously.

Confused, River replied, "But my arguments are irrefutable."

"Don't matter, moonbrain! I ain't kissin' ya." Jayne shook his head. "An' why me? Go ask someone else."

River gave him a 'duh' look. "By process of elimination. Everyone else has respective partners or similar genetic material."

"Yeah, right," Jayne paused, thinking it over. "Wait, no! Yer fancy logic ain't gonna make me cave."

River smiled amiably. "I can be very persuasive, Jayne Cobb." Leaning forward, she made her eyes go wide and trusting. "No one will ever know."

Jayne found himself leaning in, almost entranced by her big chocolate eyes. Her tongue darted out, licking her lips, and he followed it, lingering on wet pink flesh. "Ya don't want me ta kiss ya," he warned.

"Contrary to your theory," River spoke in a low voice. "She does."

That snapped Jayne out of his entrancement. "Stop it," he hissed. "Yer not gettin' yer way, Moonbrain. Now scram."

Pouting, River ignored his rude request. "I thought you would sympathize to my quandary."

"What?" Jayne asked, not understanding her.

"You have experienced the need for sexual gratification," River said pointedly.

"I definitely ain't sexin' ya!" Jayne protested loudly, his chair scraping across the floor. "Not right, girl. Yer—"

"Cease your stuttering dissent," River interrupted. "Sexual intercourse is not my objective. I merely wish for a small favor to appease my curiosity."

Jayne glared half-heartedly. "Ya ain't gonna leave till I do, are ya?"

"No," River answered simply.

Eyeing her with suspicion, Jayne asked, "If I kiss ya…y'ill leave?"

"Correct," River affirmed, smiling again.

Jayne jerked to his feet and stomped over, his scowl firmly fixed in place. He motioned for River to stand up. She did so, drawing to her feet with poise, tilting her head up.

He stared down at her face, specifically at her lips. "I don't kiss on the mouth."

"I am not a whore," River countered, "excluded from your self-imposed regulation."

Inhaling deeply, Jayne readied himself, bending down slowly. He was mere centimeters away when Simon's voice echoed in down the hall.

"River, where are you?"

Jayne jumped back, casting wild glances around, making sure no one had seen. "Gorrammit!"

A little sigh of remorse escaped River's lips. "I should like to think it would taste like lightening."

"Don't say nothin'," Jayne whispered fiercely.

"Two for a secret," River replied meaningfully, and then skipped out of the room.

Jayne could hear the Doctor fretting over the girl who was miraculously silent considering her talkativeness not more than a minute ago.

Gritting his teeth, he angrily threw his knife at the wall. "Ruttin' crazy girl!"

* * *

After securing River in her room, Simon entered his room to see his girlfriend sitting on the edge of his bed, her hand in her lap.

"_Bao-bei_," Simon said with concern. "What's wrong?"

Kaylee looked up, her face unnaturally somber. "I don't know how ta say this, Simon, 'cause I certainly weren't plannin' on…" she trailed glancing away.

"What?" Simon urged, sitting next her. He ran his hand down her arm, lacing his fingers with hers.

Swallowing, Kaylee continued. "I haven't been feelin' well for a while, an' I was gonna tell ya a coupla weeks ago, but with Jayne an' River lost…it wasn't right. Then, I guess thought I was just imagin' things, but—"

"Kaylee, what are you talking about?" Simon interrupted, bewildered.

Taking a deep breath, Kaylee replied, "I'm pregnant."


	2. Beginnings

**Vanishing Point**

Chapter One: Beginning

_Two weeks later..._

"Newton's Curse."

"What's that, Crazy?" Jayne puffed as he swung a crate out of the cargo bay.

River stopped, her eyes resting on the flat, dusty planet. "Opposite and equal reactions must occur. Natural way of things."

"Don't know nothin' 'bout some man named Newton or reactions, but curse don't sound right. Now, would it kill ya to help move them crates?" Jayne grumbled.

"Literally, no," River responded, "However, I am inclined to indulge in procrastination."

"Pro-wha?" Jayne asked, heaving a crate out.

"Procrastination," she said slowly. "What you do when Captain ask you to empty the septic valve."

Jayne paused, and then sent her an irate look. "That ain't fair. Nobody wants ta empty it."

"True," River conceded, lifting her right leg high in the air, her toes pointed perfectly.

Jayne tried not to stare at her flexibility so blatantly on display. It gave him all sorts of thoughts he really shouldn't have. "Help me unload."

River complied, the muscles in her arms flexed as she hoisted the crate above her head.

"Inca," she said happily and walked out of the ship carefully.

Jayne just shook his head. He'd long given up on understand half of what spilled out of the girl's mouth.

"What's that 'bout?" Mal asked, jerking his chin at River's retreating form.

"Nothin'. Just moonbrain spoutin' on about curses," Jayne mumbled. "You helpin'?"

Mal shot the mercenary a look. "I was surveyin' the drop point. What was that 'bout a curse? I don't need no curses on my ship."

Jayne shrugged his big shoulders. "Hell if I know. Girl might not be stark-raving mad no more, but she sure don't make sense."

"Keep an eye on her. Don't need more complications than we got," Mal told him.

"Somethin' wrong? Jayne asked.

Mal waved him off. "Ain't nothing. Just a bit of uncomfortableness." He walked back out into the hot sun, leaving Jayne and River to haul the last of the crates out.

The way River's simple dress fluttered around her knees as she fluidly bent over caught Jayne's eye. He let his gaze halt for a moment before turning his head. In the last couple of weeks, he had been avoiding her since the almost-kiss, keeping a good distance between them.

But she just kept pestering him, sitting next to him at meals or being in the cargo bay when he was. Like now.

Where in the gorram hell was the doc?

"Simon, I'm pregnant, not dyin'," Kaylee scolded him in a hushed voice, batting his hands away from her sides.

"And you shouldn't be in the engine room so frequently," he shot back. "The chemicals can be toxic to you and the fetus—"

Kaylee stopped him with a finger on his lips. "Ya can't ask me ta stop bein'…me, just 'cause I'm carryin' a baby. An' since the baby's half me, it likes the smell."

Simon laughed a little. "Let me do a quick scan," he suggested. At Kaylee's look, he added, "Humor me."

Kaylee sighed loudly, but let her boyfriend grasp her hand, leading her down to the infirmary. "I just don't think the baby's changed in a week," she grumbled good-naturedly.

In the infirmary, Simon moved quickly and efficiently. "Lie back," he instructed unnecessarily.

Kaylee just nodded, resting her body in the slightly uncomfortable chair. She blew out a breath as her head tilted upward. "Never did like this thing…" she said to herself.

Slowly, Simon pushed her shirt up, her still-flat stomach bare. "Remember…this is a little chilly."

A shiver rippled through Kaylee as the cool gel hit her skin. "Y-yeah."

Shooting her an apologetic quick smile, Simon gently roved the machine over her stomach. "Sorry," he paused, glancing at the screen. "Everything looks good…regular heartbeat…"

"_Bao-bei_, can you show me?" Kaylee asked eagerly, reaching out to touch his wrist.

Simon's grin widened as he pointed to the screen. "It's hardly anything yet, and with the antiqued equipment it's difficult, but…that's it."

"It's a girl," Kaylee told him confidently. "I can feel it. She's gonna have your eyes and my hair and my ma's chin."

Simon leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. "She sounds beautiful."

"Hey!"

The couple jolted, their heads whipping towards Mal standing on the other side of the glass. He pointed a finger at them accusingly. "No sexin' in my infirmary, _dong ma_?"

Relieved the Captain couldn't see the equipment, the pair nodded quickly and scrambled upright. Once Mal had turned away, Kaylee's nose crinkled in disgust. "The goo is all over my stomach."

Simon laughed a little, handing her a strip of Earth-That-Was gauze. "Well, next time I'll try and convince Mal to buy an echo machine made _after_ the 22nd century."

A giggle escaped Kaylee's lips as she wiped the disgusting goo off. "Didya see Cap'n face? I thought he was gonna blow a fuse."

Simon tried to suppress his grin but failed miserable. "He looked worse than that time that Jayne tried to sneak those poison darts on board."

Unable to remain quiet, Kaylee burst into a fit of laughter. "_Aiya_! I'd forgotten that," she said, her words punctuated with giggles. "Now, help me up. I gotta get _Serenity_'s engine functionin' before we make the drop. Just in case Cap'n's plan don't go accordin' to…well, plan."

Simon complied, a hand ghosting along her side. "And knowing Mal…" he kissed her nose, "that is more than likely to happen."

Smiling, Kaylee held out a hand for Simon to take, and he helped her off the chair. "I'll see you later," she whispered into his mouth with a final kiss.

Simon swallowed, watching her leave the room. It amazed him how easily she could affect him. In his experience as a trauma surgeon, he had seen all the blood, guts and horror to last a life time and had remained perfectly in control.

But one touch from Kaylee, and he was a bumbling idiot, more so than usual. And the thought of her carrying his child…it made him want her even more if possible.

Simon touched the box in his pocket briefly, his smile widening. And as soon as they told everyone about Kaylee's pregnancy, he would ask her to be Mrs. Kaylee Tam


End file.
